One Last Chance
by yumeyana
Summary: Recca has done something to make his Hime real mad at him. What will he do to get her back?


(Yanagi's POV)  
  
"I thought you'd never betray me, Recca-kun…"  
  
"Gomen nasai, Hime. It was unexpected… I didn't plan it…"  
  
"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T! If you planned it…"  
  
"I WOULD'VE KILLED YOU!! HYOUMON KEN…"  
  
"NO, Mikagami-senpai!"  
  
"But I swore, Yanagi-san…"  
  
"Arigato, Hime…"  
  
"Never! Never, Hanabishi Recca, will you ever call me your Hime or talk to me, do you understand?!"  
  
"Demo… Yanagi-chan… Gomen…. Ai…"  
  
"Don't tell me you love me, Hanabishi, because… because you DON'T! None of your pathetic oaths will work this time. GO! I HATE YOU, HANABISHI RECCA! I HATE YOU!"  
  
I suddenly woke up, perspiring. I had that dream again. The dream that was once reality… the dream that destroyed all my wonderful dreams. DAMN IT! I DON'T LOVE THE MAN I USED TO LOVE! I don't care how he is doing or what he is up to. I hate him now… don't I? Or is there still part of me that misses his loyal oaths of protection and love? No. I wiped the sweat streaming down my forehead. That was just a bad dream. I have to go back to reality now. There are too many responsibilities to be finished. I don't want to waste my time pondering senseless things.  
  
(Recca's POV)  
  
"Yanagi-chan!" I woke up with a start. I shook my head. Hime… I gritted my teeth. I can't call her that now, not ever. Not after… I slammed my fist on the bed. I love you so much, I wish I could tell you that right now. I have tried everything for the last eight years to get you back… but everything failed. But I am still determined to get you back. I still have…  
  
One Last Chance  
  
Chapter one  
  
It was the twenty-eighth of August, a day in spring so beautiful… it was perfect. The sakura blossoms bloomed more, the birds sang, the trees swayed with the breeze. Yes. Everything was perfect. Sakura… that was Yanagi-hime's reincarnation. I remembered how they are exactly alike. Yanagi-Hime… ten years have passed since I really talked to her, or saw her like she was before. But I always saw her … her cheerful side in my heart. In the pictures engraved in my heart. Later tonight would be our class reunion, and she, being our class representative would be there. And I would get to see if she is her same cheerful, innocent self. I would get to see how my dearest Hime has become… how everyone has become. After that … that, I distanced myself from the whole Hokage. The only people I saw and talked to was kaachan, and -believe it or not- Kurei. I sighed. Now was not the time to reminisce all that. I put on a white polo shirt, jeans, and faced the mirror.  
  
"It's now or never, Hanabishi Recca! Hime, your ninja's gonna capture your heart again!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud pounding on my door.  
  
"Aniki! Are we gonna go shopping or what?" came Kurei's voice from outside.   
  
"Coming! Matte yo!" I shouted as I opened the door.  
  
"Good. You're dressed. Now, let's go," he said, pulling my hand.  
  
"Why are you such in a hurry?"  
  
"I have a special class at one, and I have to meet Neon at three. Does that answer your answer, baka?"  
  
"BAKA?! I'm not an idiot, Kurei!"  
  
  
I took a quick glance at my watch. Five thirty p.m. I was driving to our school, ready to attend our class reunion. After a few minutes, I closed my eyes for a brief second as I pulled to a stop in front of our school. I'm here, Hime… minna…  
  
The school gym was great! I mean, the decorations were. As my eyes passed from one end of the room to the other, I saw that everyone had definitely missed each other as much as they missed the senseis. Suddenly, I was nervous. Could I even get Yanagi-hime to say 'hi' to me? Could I even look into her eyes again? Then, a tap on my shoulder, pulled me out of my daze. Thinking it was her, I became more nervous than ever as I turned around.  
  
"Hanabishi Recca? It's me, Kirisawa Fuuko… oops… Mikagami Fuuko, I mean," she giggled.  
  
My nervousness subsided. "Yeah, I remember. I was… kinda there at the wedding."  
  
"Oh. Yeah," Fuuko sheepishly said, feeling embarrassed.  
  
I smiled. Fuuko was still pretty much… well, Fuuko. Except, maybe that she now had her short hair long and her features were now matured. I was about to ask Hime's whereabouts, when someone caught our attention.  
  
"Okaachan! Okaachan! Doko made?"  
  
"Here, Nifumi-chan."  
  
Kaachan?! They have a child already?!  
  
"I'm here, honey," Fuuko said, carrying the little girl. "Recca, this is you niece, Mikagami Nifumi. Nifumi-chan, this is your Recca Oji-san."  
  
"How old are you?" I asked. Nifumi had her mother's features and her father's icy blue eyes.  
  
"I'm four years old now, Oji-sama."  
  
"Your daughter knows how to respect a flame master, ne Fuuko?"  
  
"Hanabishi! Good to see you again!" Mikagami exclaimed, appearing behind us. He hugged me, then kissed his wife and daughter.  
  
"How's life as a number one lawyer, Tokiya?"  
  
"Fine. Hard, a lot of pressure, but fine, nonetheless," he smiled -boy, has he changed a lot!- and said, "I see you've met my little princess. She has her kaachan's charms and her touchan's intelligence," he said proudly.  
  
(Recca, Nifumi, and Fuuko topple over, anime style.)  
  
My eyes suddenly softened. "Little princess, eh? Protecting her in every way possible, loving her with all your heart… I'm sorry. I'm rambling again."  
  
Tokiya shook his head. " No Recca. It's my fault. Gomen. I should've been more sensitive." Then as if to lighten up the mood, he said, "Hey! There's Domon! Let's meet him! Wanna come, Recca?"  
  
"Nah. You go without me."  
  
"Are you sure, Oji-sama?"  
  
"Yeah… whatever."  
  
As they reclutantly walked away, I my eyes wondered towards Domon. I saw him hug little Nifumi-chan, then introduce his girlfriend-now-fiancée (as much I surmised), Kanami-chan. Kanami-chan had long dark brown hair, and was very polite and kind. She snuggled on Domon's chest and laughed. It made me remember how Yanagi-chan used to do that, how she used to cheer me up everyday with her sweet and encouraging smile, how her laughter would lighten up the day, how her voice would produce the sweetest words, or how she kissed. Hn. Life wasn't the same without her.   
  
An hour seemed to pass and still no Sakoshita Yanagi. I was about to stand, and say goodbye to the gang when a slim long hair lady opened the door. Something about her caught my attention, and kept me glued to my seat. Who could she be?  
  
She took off her hat, and coat revealing a fair complexioned beautiful girl with long chestnut brown hair that swayed up to her thighs. Her hair was braided like a princess. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown and red. A thought passed my brain. Could she be… no… demo, why does she emit that kind of energy? An energy I know only one person has. Could she be… is it possible…  
  
Then as if to answer the questions swirling around my head, Fuuko rushed up to the new comer, and hugged her.  
  
"Yanagi-chan! I'm so glad you came!"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Fuuko-chan."  
  
Yanagi-chan? That's Sakoshita Yanagi?! Kami-sama! She's so breathtakingly beautiful!   
  
"Where's Mikagami-senpai? I need to talk to him about the trial tomorrow."  
  
"You work too much, Yanagi-chan. Relax for a while."  
  
Yanagi-chan smiled. "Just this one, then I'll grant your wish."  
  
They laughed as they walked towards Fuuko's dearest husband, and chatted. I summoned all the courage I have, and walked towards them. If wanted to win Hime's heart, I should start now. By the time I got there, Fuuko was nowhere to be seen.   
  
"Ano… Konbanwa, Yanagi-chan."  
  
She looked at me, her eyes that were full of love becoming ones full of hate. Then she turned to Tokiya.   
  
"Please excuse me, Senpai. I think I see my two childhood friends. I'll get back to you later. Oh, Hikaru-chan! Yana-chan!"  
  
Silent moments passed by. I felt Tokiya gaze at me with pity. My world rumbled once again. I didn't know how I would even face her, him, or anyone.   
  
"She really doesn't want me around, ne Tokiya?" I said, keeping my head down.  
  
"Recca…"  
  
"I always thought that we'd get back together, and you wouldn't have to kill me for breaking her heart, and…"  
  
"Recca, get a hold of yourself!" I felt his hand on my shoulders. "You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Yes I do, Tokiya! Don't you see reality? Pinch yourself, Mikagami! SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!" I said angrily as tears streamed down my eyes.  
  
"Yes she does! She just doesn't realize that although she's hurt, she still loves you. Recca, Yanagi-san loves you so much that she hates you even more!" he exclaimed.  
  
"NO! Tokiya, didn't you see her eyes? Full of hatred, and pain, and…"  
  
"Longingness. She wants you back, and deep inside your heart, you know it. Recca, one of the reasons why I didn't kill you because you swore to me that you'd commit seppuku before you would ever give up on Yanagi-san."  
  
More tears fell from my eyes. He was right. I made that promise, and I was going to keep it. A ninja doesn't break his promises. But still…  
  
"Tokiya…"  
  
He ruffled my hair. "Don't worry, Recca. This time, I'll help you. All of the Hokage boys will."  
  
I smiled meekly. "Hey! Don't forget the two Ura Uruhas! Aniki will use Kurenai on you if you do."  
  
He snickered. "Let's see if he can touch me."  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The first chapter of the sequel of 'Love is Eternal'. I must warn you that most of the characters in this story won't be in their usual selves. Especially Yanagi-san and Tokiya-san. For you 'ice-man-Mikagami' lovers, gomen ne! Hope you liked this one. More to come!!!  
  
Standard Dosclaimers apply.  
  
Yana-hime :p 


End file.
